realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Simbul
The Simbul, born Alassra Shentrantra Silverhand, and also known as the Witch-Queen of Aglarond, is one of the Seven Sisters, a Chosen of Mystra, and one of the most powerful spellcasters in Faerûn. Her character is that of a wild and powerful sorceress, highly unpredictable and prone to sudden outbursts of rage. She is queen of Aglarond, a nation in the east of Faerûn, but many of her subjects fear her as much as they respect her for her recklessness and apparent unstable nature. Her character is also noteworthy as the lover to the highly popular Sage of Shadowdale, Elminster. The Simbul was protected by a personal guard called the Simbulmyn, commanded by High Captain Hovor Seawind in 1374 DR. The Simbul and Thay As well as signifying Alassra Silverhand's connection to Aglarond through its deific origins, the word "Simbul" means "watchful warrior-wizard" in the ancient Aglarondan language, and Alassra lives up to that role. Her presence alone is a strong incentive for the Red Wizards of Thay not to attack Aglarond. When she commits herself to battle, the amount of damage she can cause is incredible. She sometimes makes her enemies an example, using far more magic than necessary to destroy them in a spectacular fashion. No Red Wizard in his right mind would face the Simbul, and even her own subjects in Aglarond sometimes fear and avoid her, thinking her mad. Apprentices apprenticed to The Simbul, not necessary their real, entire, or best-known names. Alaeya Summerstar Alueeme Saryn (“The Masked One”) Bowmyn Starbridge Braskelo Moonweather Brenna Graycloak Callond Mornbright Daerovyn Bracegaunt Emraryl Silver Evenyl Tharnian (Evenyl Nathtalond) Filaerra Firehorn Gelroar Sparpyke Haerla Glasryn Hondrar Silver Indrin Melpretarr Ismur Isyioanthan (“Isyio of Teziir”) Jasma Palondorn Jelarra Haelhart Kethrae Alantrorra Labranth Harpell Luin Alamanther Lyran Duskwood “Mandrar” (Manshoon clone) Melué Helmantle Nalandra Ravendown Ohland Grethgar Omrae Manannthor Phaeldara Mrallow Phendelopé Dracostrond Roryn Ostil Soebraya Tarntarth Thorneira Thalance Trestar Zhelankho Veldarra Maerynd Vorn Halakrand Yarrana Tambranthur Among the most seldom-seen of the Chosen were the sorceresses Taerele and Jalathleena, the first because she dwelt far to the east of Faerun and had little to do with humankind or other civilizations, being primarily concerned with repairing the Weave and learning to master its manipulation, and the second because she loved walking the multiverse, and pleaded with Mystra to take on the role of Mystra's 'procurer,' bringing back items, magic, enchanted items, plants, and even sentient creatures from myriad planes to Faerun and the lands around it. Lore The Queen of Aglarond personally dislikes on-the-ground (as opposed to aerial ballet, whilst employing flight magic) dancing (though she doesn’t mind watching other folk dance if they’re good at it), enjoys very little music (what she does prefer is soft, slow-paced gentle music of chords and fading notes and repeated motifs, NOT wild, loud, or up-tempo music of any sort), and prefers stormy weather to calm weather (lightning and windstorms preferred to drizzle or plain downpours), night, fog, and twilight to bright sun, and cool conditions to hot or warm (hence her enjoyment of feeling stormy weather on her bare skin). The Simbul is a very tactile person (the primary reason she likes to go barefoot), and prefers to keep her hands and feet uncovered, and her body unclad (or clad in loose-fitting, well-ventilated garments) whenever possible. In other words, she likes to feel contact with the world around her at all times, and not merely with garments that move and remain with her. She loves having itches scratched, and has a very high pain threshold (she feels a pinch sharp enough to draw blood, for example, only as discomfort). Her famous rages build far more swiftly (and boil over far more often) when she can’t ‘get away by herself to think,’ and when she can’t avoid or get away from loud noises, bright lights, glaring sunlight, and/or crowds of people (or just their chatter). As a result, the rooms she frequents in her palace tend to be kept as quiet and as deserted as possible by her courtiers. Category:Humans Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:The Seven Sisters Category:Inhabitants of Aglarond Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Wizards Category:10th level wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:20th level sorcerers Category:Archmages Category:2nd level archmages Category:Planewalkers